Deudas
by a-lunatica
Summary: Draco Malfoy se refugia en la pintura muggle para no enfrentar su pasado; Harry, recorriendo el mundo y escapando. Encontrarse, quizás sea algo más que mala suerte, quizás les permita pagar sus deudas. Responde al reto del Fuh-Q Fest del foro Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Deudas

**Beta: **Caribelleih. Muchas gracias por lo comentarios y el apoyo =)

**Género:** General/Romance

**Clasificación:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a Draco Malfoy, ambos, juntos y revueltos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Resumen:**"Draco Malfoy ha sido condenado a no usar magia nunca más, y se refugia en la pintura muggle. Pero el mundo del arte no es fácil, y se tiene que ganar la vida dibujando a los paseantes en la calle de una ciudad cualquiera lejos de Londres. Harry está harto de su vida, de los halagos, etc. Así que coge una mochila y se va a recorrer el mundo. Por supuesto, la primera ciudad que decide visitar es esa en la que Draco está pintando..."

**Nota: **Este fic responde a un reto de Sirem en el Fuh-Q Fest del foro Drarry. Es el primero de cinco o seis capítulos.

* * *

**Prologo.**

_Soy un montón de cuentas que en vida no puedo pagar_

_Soy un montón de deudas que jamás podré saldar_

_Todo lo que junté hasta hoy, mañana no me servirá_

_Las cosas que me harán mejor no las puedo comprar._

_(Deudas, Los Bunkers)_

_-_

Todo era tan cliché que parecía una burla a su vida.

Una broma del destino. Aunque al menos había una buena vista.

Las personas pasaban por aquella calle como hojas secas llevadas por el viento, algunas se detenían, otras simplemente no dejaban de caer jamás.

Su trabajo era bueno, él no haría nada que no fuera bueno, obviamente, pero todo era mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado. El mundo del arte muggle era un círculo tan cerrado que para aceptar a nuevos talentos debían ser excepcionalmente buenos. O bien, tener contactos.

Draco no cumplía con ninguna de las dos cosas. Todavía.

Aún no estaba recuperado del trauma de su condena. Aún no entendía por qué sus actos habían sido condenados de tal terrible manera. Era absurdo. Absurdo e injusto, pero tan inapelable como inevitable; estaba condenado a no realizar magia nunca más en su vida.

Según lo que recordaba, aquella vez― en los juicios― fue la primera vez que se desmoronó completa y humillantemente frente a su familia y testigos.

No podría hacer magia por el resto de su vida. Nunca más. Dejaría de ser un mago. Dejaría de ser lo que siempre lo llenó de orgullo, lo que, de cierta forma, le daba la superioridad que tanto proclamaba.

Luego de eso, tenía dos opciones. Irse del mundo mágico, superar aquella humillación y luego vengarse. O irse del mundo mágico y darles una lección a aquellos magos.

La mejor venganza sería triunfar.

Y así lo haría, porque tal vez ya no fuera un mago, pero seguía siendo un Malfoy. Y los Malfoy siempre cumplen con su palabra.

-

Era el héroe. Era el Salvador. Era el elegido. Y estaba harto.

Lo elogiaban. Lo admiraban. Lo acosaban. Y él sólo quería ser uno más.

Contaban su historia; contaban su pasado, contaban su presente. Pronosticaban su futuro, predecible y con final feliz. Y él sólo quería poder controlar sus pasos.

Querían espiar su vida, querían dirigir sus pasos. Querían utilizarlo. Y él quería vivir. Despertar y pasar el día. Según sus propias decisiones.

―No te vayas.

―No tengo más opción.

―Quédate conmigo. Sabes… sabes que yo te amo.

―No, Ginny ―dijo Harry intentando controlarse. Era la tercera vez que tenían esa conversación. Tú amas a Harry Potter, al héroe… a todo lo que han dicho de mí―. Piensa ―continuó con suavidad― ¿recuerdas cuándo te diste cuenta que me querías?

―En primer año. Cuando me salvaste―. Respondió Ginny con la cabeza gacha.

―Esa es la respuesta: cuando te salvé. Ya no quiero ser un héroe. Ya no quiero salvar a nadie más. Yo sólo quiero…

―¿Vivir? ―preguntó la pelirroja alzando un poco la voz―. Puedes hacerlo aquí, lo sabes, nosotros somos como una familia.

―Ginny, basta ―cortó Harry―, la decisión está tomada― dijo sujetándola de un hombro.

―Tú no me quieres, nunca me has querido, si lo hicieras, no te irías. No me abandonarías―dijo la pelirroja sollozando afectada.

―¡Basta! Intenté explicarlo bien, intenté hacer las cosas correctamente. Me voy. Y no lo discutiré más contigo. Adiós.

Harry suspiró. No quería ser desagradable, Ginny era alguien importante para él, pero… pero era hora de notar que él también era importante para él mismo. Y lo que necesitaba hacer era viajar. Salir. Descubrir el mundo. Tocar con las manos todas las miles de posibilidades que podrían abrirse para él allá fuera.

Y lo haría.

-

Francia era un buen lugar. Tan bueno como cualquier otro. Pero él conocía el idioma y más de alguna vez había soñado con pintar aquellos paisajes que le recordaban tiempos mejores. Vacaciones familiares rodeadas de magia y promesas de un buen futuro.

Además, en Francia estaban las raíces de su familia materna. Y la escuela de arte a la que quería ingresar.

Pero para ello necesitaba dinero. Y en su huída del mundo mágico había tomado lo necesario para sobrevivir, incapaz de utilizar la fortuna familiar como medio para subsistir entre muggles. Sería una ofensa para la moral familiar.

Por eso estaba allí. En aquel puente. Todos los días desde que había decidido qué quería hacer con su nueva vida.

Tenía diecinueve años, el mundo aún podía ser suyo.

Draco agradecía su elegancia y su facilidad para manejar a la gente. Y para ser agradable cuando le convenía. Llevaba dos meses en aquel hermoso país, y ya tenía algunos conocidos que estaban relacionados con el arte.

Una familia de turistas de detuvo frente a su improvisado puesto. Observaron encantados los retratos que Draco tenía a la vista.

Preguntaron por el costo de dibujar a los niños. Draco sonrió encantado, falsamente, pero sus dotes de actor eran casi tan buenas como su facilidad para recrear la realidad en papel.

Comenzó a dibujar, trazando cada línea con seguridad, con la confianza que da hacer aquel ejercicio día tras día.

Pintar en la calle no era lo que se esperaría para un pintor mágico. Y menos pintar de forma muggle. Pero Draco haría lo necesario para cumplir su sueño. Sin importar el costo.

Ya había demostrado que era capaz de hacer lo imposible para lograr sus objetivos.

-

Francia era un buen lugar. Tan bueno como cualquier otro. No conocía el idioma, pero más de una vez se imaginó con sus padres paseando por las calles parisenses.

Llevaba consigo sólo lo indispensable para vivir; dinero muggle ―que había cambiado antes de partir de viaje―, ropa, lo que había rescatado; tres o cuatro camisetas, algunos jeans y un suéter de la señora Weasley. También llevaba el álbum de fotos de sus padres y recuerdos de Hermione y Ron. Entre ellos una guía para recorrer el mundo. Bueno, dos. Una mágica y otra muggle. Ambas descansaban cómodamente en el fondo de su mochila, no quería guiarse por nada más que por sí mismo en aquel viaje.

En Londres había dejado gran parte de su vida. Pero necesitaba salir de allí por un tiempo. Avanzar, dejar los demonios del pasado atrás. Junto a la guerra.

Lo único mágico que lo acompañaba en su viaje era su varita. Y él mismo, claro.

-

El puente Alejandro Tercero se veía imponente sobre el Sena. Estaba atardeciendo y los rayos del sol hacían relucir la superficie tallada de aquella estructura.

Draco estaba terminando de retratar a un par de amigas que no dejaban de soltar risitas nerviosas al cruzar las miradas. En los minutos que había estado dibujando a aquellas chicas ya se había enterado de muchos detalles de sus vidas que realmente no le importaban. Quizás si quisiera seducirlas o algo así, pero él no hacía eso. No necesitaba mostrarse interesado para lograr lo que quería. Además, las mujeres le traían sin cuidado. Demasiadas complicaciones y pocos beneficios.

Mientras pensaba en que hacía días no salía a divertirse y terminaba el retrato, no notó que las chicas habían desviado la vista hasta que necesitó captar unos detalles…

Aquellas francesas estaban murmurando y mirando ávidamente hacia una de las entradas del puente. Draco desvió la vista hacia allí. Deseó no haberlo hecho.

El carbón que utilizaba para dibujar rebotó con un ruido sordo en el suelo y rodó hasta caer, entre las protecciones, directo al río.

Harry Potter, con una gran mochila al hombro, vistiendo zapatillas, camiseta y jeans muggles, miraba atentamente una de las estatuas de Pegasos que estaban en los pilares del puente.

Draco sintió que las manos comenzaban a sudarles. Era la primera persona del mundo mágico con quien se encontraba. Ni sus amigos ni su familia sabían realmente su paradero.

Y Potter parecía no tener ni la menor idea de que él estaba ahí. Mejor así. Pero cuando estaba volviendo a terminar su trabajo, con la intención de salir de allí lo más rápido posible, la mirada de Potter se cruzó intensamente con la suya.

No pudo desviar la vista. No puedo hacer como si no lo hubiese visto. Sólo lo siguió mirando, hasta que poco a poco, la mirada verde se hacía más y más notoria.

-

Era increíble.

A pesar de su intención de desvincularse por un tiempo del mundo mágico y tomar sus propias decisiones, el destino siempre tenía algo que decir.

No es que estuviera tan alejado de Londres, ¡pero estaba en otro país! Por Merlín que tenía mala suerte.

Allí, en aquel puente que cruzaba el Sena. En medio de Francia, en un lugar turístico y muggle, se encontraba Draco Malfoy. Ni más ni menos.

Y Harry estaba sorprendido, más por la situación que por encontrarlo en aquel lugar.

Malfoy estaba pintando, por lo que podía ver a la distancia.

Por curiosidad y por el reto que había en la mirada gris que ya lo había reconocido; se acercó.

Un paso y luego otro, cavilando su siguiente acción.

Las dos muggles que estaban frente a Malfoy no dejaban de mirarlos a uno y otro alternativamente, murmurando entre ellas. Harry no les prestó atención.

Sabía perfectamente lo que había sucedido con Malfoy durante los juicios. No estaba de acuerdo, pero en la nueva época que estaba viviendo el mundo mágico, los nuevos gobernantes habían querido dar un ejemplo de comportamiento con los Malfoy.

El padre mortífago encerrado para siempre en Azkaban y el hijo sin poder hacer magia nunca más.

Narcissa Malfoy había sido liberada de todos los cargos por su declaración. Harry había declarado a favor de ella y de Draco Malfoy. Pero los jueces fueron inflexibles sobre éste último.

Quizás, pensó Harry mientras caminaba decididamente hacia Malfoy, la injusticia cometida durante los juicios ―y la falta de criterio― por parte del Ministerio, eran unos de los motivos por los que necesitaba alejarse. Él quería seguir adelante, no recordar cada mes y cada año lo sucedido en años anteriores como una simple celebración. O por lo menos perdonar y seguir.

Llegó hasta él, confundido y sin saber cómo reaccionar exactamente.

—Malfoy —dijo Harry con voz neutra. Intentó que su rostro se vaciara de cualquier expresión que pudiera delatar lo que pasaba por su mente; confusión, sorpresa, miedo. Pero sabía que sus ojos lo delatarían, siempre lo hacían.

Confusión por verse enfrentado, repentinamente, contra lo que necesitaba dejar atrás.

Sorpresa porque era _Malfoy_ trabajando como _muggle. _Con muggles y para muggles. Si apareciera Voldemort ofreciéndole un caramelo de limón, no podría sorprenderse más de lo que ya estaba.

Y miedo… bueno, no miedo. Era un Gryffindor, ellos no tienen miedo; era… aprensión. ¿Por qué se había acercado? ¿Por qué no pudo dar media vuelta y salir de allí? Porque fuera como fuera, Malfoy lo había retado con la mirada, y un reto era un reto.

—Potter —replicó Malfoy con sorna, alzando una ceja. Era el mismo tono y la misma acción condescendiente… lleno del desprecio que tanto le recordaba a sus años en Hogwarts; a los duelos y a la guerra.

Se molestó. Se molestó porque él no había tenido la intención de iniciar un enfrentamiento, él no había hecho nada más que caminar por uno de los lugares turísticos del país.

Sólo frunció el ceño, sin prestar atención a los retratos que Malfoy había dibujado y pensando en alguna réplica decente.

―¿Además de estúpido quedaste mudo? ―preguntó Malfoy y comenzando a recoger sus cosas. Entregó el dibujo ya terminado a las muggles que los miraban sorprendidas y las obligó a irse con la mirada; en sus ojos grises volvía a haber hielo frío y amenazante. Las chicas se fueron murmurando y mirándolos con sospecha.

―Malfoy ¿qué haces aquí? ―preguntó Harry duramente, maldiciendo su mala suerte. Hasta el día de su supuesta muerte la fortuna había estado de su lado. Y justo cuando comenzaba a vivir su propia vida, lo abandonaba.

―¿Seguirás con las preguntas obvias? ―volvió a preguntar Malfoy con evidente molestia, arrastrando cada palabra. Harry no quería encontrarse con nadie de su antigua vida. Se pateó mentalmente, quizás debió irse más lejos. Malfoy terminó de recoger el atril que utilizaba para hacer los retratos, recogió los carboncillos que le quedaban y los guardó en su bolso. Miró a Harry unos segundos.

―Malfoy, espera―. Éste se detuvo, curioso.

―Nada, Potter, no hago nada ―respondió su pregunta anterior de manera cortante, acomodando un rubio mechón de su cabello que le cubría la vista―. Y como supongo que ésta ha sido una mala coincidencia, me voy.

Malfoy comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el extremo del puente por el que Harry había llegado. Éste se quedó mirando, con más interés del deseado, la forma segura de caminar de su antiguo enemigo. No pudo evitarlo; lo siguió.

—¿Miedo, Malfoy?

Malfoy se detuvo, sus músculos visiblemente tensos.

—¿De ti, Potter? —dijo con una suavidad que estremeció a Harry, girándose lentamente hasta quedar enfrentados.

—Estás escapando.

—¿Me estás comparando contigo? —preguntó con frialdad y una amenaza implícita en las palabras—. Porque él único que ha escapado eres tú,_ héroe_.

Harry no supo qué decir y aunque no quería que Malfoy se quedara con la última palabra; no respondió, sólo se quedó mirándolo con curiosidad y algo que no podía explicarse.

Malfoy, como siempre, sabía dónde atacar para herir.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Draco sonrió con superioridad y se giró lentamente, comenzando a caminar lejos de allí. Su porte erguido, distinguido y por qué no decirlo; atractivo.

No lo supo en ese momento, y quizás nunca lo sabría, pero Harry Potter sonrió por aquella coincidencia. Quizás encontrarse a su némesis en aquel país era algo más que mala suerte.

-

Las probabilidades de que aquel encuentro fuera planificado eran bastantes bajas conociendo la inutilidad de Potter para planear cualquier cosa. Y para hablar, por cierto.

Era increíble como una persona podía ser tan poderosa, intensa e instintiva cuando de ello dependía su vida, pero un inútil cuando sólo se trataba de vivir.

Casi se sintió triste por la vida de Potter. Casi, pero la diversión de burlarse de él siempre sería más grande.

Caminó por las calles en penumbras, aún no oscurecía del todo, pero el sol se escondía rápidamente tras los antiguos edificios.

Draco llegó hasta el pequeño departamento que estaba arrendando preguntándose qué haría aquella noche. Podría salir a divertirse, aquel había sido un buen día, y aún faltaban algunos meses para que pudiera inscribirse en la Academia de Bellas Artes de París, el instituto de dibujo y pintura que había escogido. Dejó sus cosas al lado de la puerta y se dirigió hasta el único sillón de la estancia.

No pensaba demasiado en lo que sucedía. No quería hacerlo, tampoco. Si se colocaba a analizar los hechos y si veía desde afuera lo que estaba haciendo, era patético. Él era un mago, o lo había sido. Y en vez de luchar por lo que le correspondía por derecho propio, había escapado de Londres y se había refugiado en la pintura muggle.

Su padre probablemente se estaría revolcando en su celda. Sería la vergüenza de la familia. Por eso había escapado. Y por eso no pensaba―muy seguido― en su situación. Y por eso odiaba a Potter, también.

Bueno, no lo odiaba. Pero Potter era un mago, uno reconocido y poderoso. Y estaba viajando como un muggle. Parecía una burla.

Harry Potter tendría todo el poder que quisiera allá en Londres. Pero no. Tenía que decidir conocer el mismo país donde él se estaba refugiando.

Se levantó y comenzó a desvestirse mientras caminaba hacia el baño. Se daría una ducha, se relajaría y leería algún buen libro.

Y quizás, si tenía ganas, seguiría pintando el retrato de su madre que tenía sin terminar en su pequeño e improvisado taller. Cada vez que se acercaba a ese cuadro, un insólito sentimiento de abandono lo llenaba.

Y odiaba sentirse así.

-

Harry, luego de quedarse mirando como Malfoy se alejaba, comenzó a caminar hacia la misma dirección. Tenía que buscar algún lugar dónde quedarse. Algo le decía que pasaría más tiempo en ese país de lo que había planificado. No que le importara, Harry odiaba hacer planes.

-

Estaba en un hotel lujoso. Nunca había sido adepto a los lujos, pero ya que estaba descubriendo la vida, podía permitírselo.

Acarició con los dedos las cortinas de la cama gigante que tenía en la habitación y caminó hacia la ventana.

Nunca lo había pensado. No había tenido ni el tiempo ni los motivos para hacerlo.

En sus diecinueve años sólo se había acostado con Ginny. Y consideraba que una sola vez no podía utilizarse como evidencia, sin embargo no quería hacerlo otra vez. No.

Pero ya no podía seguir negando lo innegable. No cuando se había marchado lejos para vivir la vida como quisiera.

No le gustaban las mujeres. No cuando pensaba en brazos fuertes y espaldas anchas durante las noches.

¡Era tan obvio! Pero nunca se había detenido a pensar en ello, ¡no había tenido tiempo! Su vida había estado planeada desde que tenía un año… y entre tantas oportunidades para salvar al mundo… no le habían planeado momentos para vivir su juventud.

Y ahora que sólo le quedada vivir… ¡era todo tan complicado!

Tantas opciones y Harry sin saber qué hacer.

No quería pensar. Nunca se le había dado muy bien aquello…

Ya. Lo suponía, pero antes de arriesgarse necesitaba comprobarlo. Volvió a caminar por la habitación, viendo sin ver los lujosos detalles que la componían. Se desordenó el cabello negro con ambas manos, comenzando a desesperarse y sin saber por qué.

Suspiró frustrado y se lanzó sobre la gran cama torciéndose un poco los lentes.

Podía ser algo simple o podrían ser miles de cosas. No estaba acostumbrado a pensar las situaciones. No estaba acostumbrado a pensar en su vida. Y no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Sonrió. No tenía arreglo.

Él sabía actuar. Aquello era lo suyo.

Rodó por la cama. Tenía diecinueve años y sólo se había acostado con una persona una vez. Y ni siquiera lo había disfrutado completamente. ¡Pero es que Ginny era demasiado delicada! Demasiado suave, demasiado… mujer.

¿Por qué demonios le sucedían aquellas cosas a _él_?

Y él, que sólo quería vivir.

Sonrió otra vez a su pesar.

Quizás sería más fácil salir de allí, ir a alguna discoteca y hacer lo que sus instintos le dijeran.

O follarse a lo primero que se moviera. Total, pensar en qué le sucedería no era su plan. De hecho no tenía plan. Sólo tenía ganas de hacer lo que quisiera hacer. Y claro, un montón de hormonas revolucionadas.

Pero antes debía comprobarlo. Aunque fuera sólo por hacerlo. Luego pondría en práctica el plan F.

Rodó hasta mirar el techo.

Pensó en Ginny. Su mano se dirigió directamente hacia el borde de sus pantalones.

Vivir solo y hacer lo que le diera la gana era lo mejor.

Bajó el cierre de los jeans que vestía. Extrañamente pensó en Harrys en miniaturas corriendo por una casa. No. Mala imagen mental para lo que estaba haciendo.

Volvió a intentarlo.

Una ducha. Ginny desnuda. El agua cayendo sobre su pelirrojo cabello.

Su miembro no reaccionó. Aquel tono de pelo le recordaba a su madre.

―¡Arg! ―gruñó molesto, girando en la cama hasta quedar boca abajo.

Unos brazos fuertes lo giraban. Cerró los ojos. Se defendió sujetando a aquella persona de los hombros. Eran firmes pero delgados. Le gustó.

Imaginó que invertía las posiciones y aplastaba al otro cuerpo. Se resistía. Lo enfrentaba.

Un pecho plano chocaba contra el suyo. Una dureza rozaba su muslo. Se estaba excitando demasiado. Y era con un hombre.

¿Necesitaba más pruebas?

Dejó de pensar en aquello. Vació la mente de cualquier cosa que no fueran aquellas manos masculinas acariciándolo, reconociéndolo, enfrentándolo…

Su mano derecha sostuvo su miembro excitado, pero en su mente era una mano delgada y experta quién lo acariciaba.

Se dejó llevar. Aquella mano lo estaba volviendo loco. Acariciándolo en lugares que él no se atrevía aún. Presionando, hurgando, llevándolo al límite.

Sintió un fino cabello rozar con su cuello y unos labios suaves, pero violentos lamer el lóbulo de su oreja. Con la mano que tenía libre terminó de bajarse los bóxers y su erección quedó libre, brillando de preseminal.

Entreabrió los ojos mientras alzaba las caderas y su mano se movía con más ansia y velocidad. El cuerpo imaginario se frotaba contra él en la misma medida que lo hacía Harry. Sentirse enfrentado y llevado hasta aquel punto de no retorno por otro hombre provocó que su excitación aumentara.

Su respiración aumentó notoriamente y, antes de llegar al orgasmo, le pareció ver en su imaginación un reflejo plateado en el hombre que componía su visión.

―Merlín ―murmuró, dejándose desfallecer sobre las mantas arrugadas.

Masturbarse había sido su única forma de deshago durante el colegio y la guerra. Pero antes era con imágenes censuradas, temerosas. Con sensaciones y visiones de lo que podría ser… pero ahora que su mente le había mostrado a un hombre de tez blanca, ágil, fuerte y real, Harry sintió que estaba bien. Que era lo que quería, lo que le gustaba.

Se arregló la ropa y se sentó al borde de la cama.

Estaba en París. Era un nuevo país. Un nuevo comienzo. Una nueva vida. Y nadie lo conocía, bueno, Malfoy sí lo hacía, pero no parecía querer nada de él. Así que no creía volver a verlo.

Volvió a sus pensamientos.

¿Qué podría hacer aquella noche? Sonrió de tan sólo pensar lo que podría hacer. Sí. Haría lo que sabía hacer mejor; improvisaría, para algo llevaba toda la vida haciéndolo. Y aquella noche tenía un objetivo fijo y determinado: acostarse, frotarse o follar ―lo que fuera― con un hombre.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior. Si lo decía en voz alta no se lo creía y parecía hasta vulgar. ¿Pero qué más daba? Se había ganado el derecho de hacer lo que le diera la gana con su vida. Y como buen Gryffindor, quería que todo llegara rápido.

Otra de las cosas que no había hecho nunca, era preocuparse por su aspecto. No se consideraba tan atractivo como Malfoy… no era tan arrogante como él como para creerse lo mejor. Pero era consciente de que su cuerpo no era indiferente a los demás. De todas formas, lo que le faltaba en seguridad lo tenía en valentía y fuerza bruta.

Fue hacia el baño y se detuvo frente al espejo mientras se desvestía.

Sus ojos verdes le gustaban. Harry no era vanidoso ni narcisista, eso se lo dejaba a su némesis, pensó repentinamente. Pero sus ojos, más allá de que eran un recordatorio de su madre, le gustaban. Sobre todo el contraste con su pelo negro.

Extrañamente pensó en el hombre de su fantasía; piel blanca contrastando con la suya. Cabello claro contrastando con el suyo. Aquellos contrastes le recordaron algo que no podía reconocer.

Se duchó. Buscó algo decente que colocarse y salió de la habitación. En la calle detuvo a un taxi y, en un francés rudimentario, le indicó que se dirigiera a la zona de clubes.

Y así había llegado hasta aquel club.

Harry se pasó la mano por el cabello de forma inconsciente. Pagó la entrada sin notar las miradas sobre su cuerpo y sin saber qué demonios estaba haciendo en aquel lugar; no sabía el idioma ni dónde había llegado. Todo le era desconocido, por lo tanto, más excitante.

La mezcla de cuerpos sudorosos, acechantes y atractivos, lo confundieron e intimidaron un poco. Pero se recuperó rápidamente; era Harry Potter, si se proponía follar con alguien aquella noche… lo haría.

Aunque no tenía idea cómo.

Pero podía suponerlo. Realmente no existían más maneras de hacerlo. Orificios y pollas. Así de simple. Y bueno, tal vez debía sumar unos cuantos vasos de alcohol. Sólo por si acaso la valentía Gryffindor lo abandonaba.

-

Su primera vez con un hombre había dejado bastante qué desear. Pero lo había logrado, algo era algo.

Oscuridad. Inseguridad. Alcohol. Un cuarto oscuro. Y más alcohol. Ah, y un condón, obvio… era Gryffindor, no estúpido.

Luego de un malogrado orgasmo ―pero orgasmo al fin y al cabo― Harry volvió al hotel, con la intención de que el mundo dejara de darle vueltas alrededor.

Tres días después había avanzando bastante. Le habían hecho tres mamadas y había follado dos veces más. Aunque bueno, aún no estaba preparado para dejarse er… invadir por otro hombre. Quizás cuando alguien le interesara de verdad.

Le sorprendía un poco lo fácil que era tratar con hombres, sexualmente hablado. Bailar. Frotarse. Y guiar la cabeza hacia abajo. Eso lo podía entender, comprender y le gustaba. Oh, sí.

A la semana ya se había gastado bastante dinero en clubes. Incluso había llevado a un chico al hotel. Y había sido de las mejores experiencias de su vida. Había aprendido un par de cosas más. Ahora sabía preparar de forma adecuada y había descubierto que jugar antes de follar le gustaba.

Había aprendido bastante más que en todos los días anteriores, tener encuentros en la oscuridad en un lugar semi público y poco higiénico no era lo ideal, claramente.

Dos semanas y nunca lo había pasado tan bien en su vida.

Tres semanas y se daba cuenta de que se había perdido demasiadas cosas de la adolescencia.

Tres semanas y un día y parecía alguien más seguro. Más osado. Más Harry Potter.

Tres semanas y dos días y había vuelto al primer club al que había ido. Fue a la barra y pidió un trago. Bebió unos sorbos por hacerlo… su lema era que si iba a comenzar a vivir lo haría con todo.

Sus pies lo guiaron sin demasiado interés hacia la pista de baile. El trago quedó olvidado por ahí, todo lo que había pasado en aquellas semanas disminuía notoriamente sus inseguridades, cuidados y restos de pureza Gryffindor.

Su camiseta verde oscuro se le pegaba a la piel. Los lentes se le deslizaban a momentos por el puente de la nariz. Comenzó a moverse rítmicamente mientras un chico algo extraño bailaba frente a él. O encima de él. Como fuera, al parecer quería comerse su boca. Negó con la cabeza saliendo del letargo en que se había sumergido, la música parecía hipnotizarlo.

Algo le obligó a estar alerta. Era una sensación extraña y muy conocida, pero excitante y nueva a la vez. Recordó su primera fantasía homosexual real. Entrecerró los ojos intentando comprender. Se sintió observado. Intentó controlarse y estar en alerta. Empuñó la varita que tenía en el bolsillo.

―Pensé que estarías salvando al mundo otra vez ―escuchó que alguien decía a su espalda, arrastrando las palabras. Se paralizó.

-

No. Por Merlín que aquello era una pésima broma.

Draco estuvo tentado a reírse, pero una mano colándose bajo su camiseta lo distrajo. O no. Ver a Potter en una disco gay parisense era demasiado como para no acercarse y burlarse. O mirar. O cualquier cosa.

Sin soltar a su compañero de baile, y sin perder el ritmo, se acercó hacia donde Potter intentaba bailar y no ser comido por un estrafalario chico.

―Pensé que estarías salvando al mundo nuevamente.

Potter se quedó inmóvil.

Luego se deshizo de su acompañante.

―¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó a la defensiva. Potter estaba más prepotente y seguro de lo que Malfoy hubiese esperado. Intentando esconder su sorpresa, sonrió malditamente.

―¿Además de buscar alguien a quién follar esta noche? Nada ―respondió altanero, encogiéndose de hombros e ignorando al chico que bailaba a su alrededor―. Y… dime Potter, ¿qué me darás a cabio de guardar tu secreto? ―preguntó mirando con curiosidad al otro mago.

―¿Qué te parece que yo guarde el tuyo? ―respondió Potter sin inmutarse y mirándolo inescrutable―. A mí me parece un buen precio. No es como si el Ministerio supiera dónde estás.

―Me sorprendes, Potter. Pensaba que tu buen corazón Gryffindor te impedía chantajear.

―No estoy chantajeándote ―dijo Potter molesto―, estoy proponiéndote un trato― agregó acercándose más a él, como queriendo intimidar―. A mí no me interesa que todos sepan detalles de mi vida privada ni a ti que estás escondiéndote aquí.

Potter parecía más confiado de lo que probablemente se sentía. Draco no dudaba que fuera gay, tenía bastante sentido si se pensaba, de lo que sí dudaba era de la experiencia y conocimiento sobre aquello.

Acababa de pasar un año huyendo, su experiencia debía tender a cero. Sin embargo el chico que estaba frente a él parecía otro… más experimentado y confiado.

Draco sonrió malvadamente y siguió balanceándose al ritmo de la música, como demostrándole a Potter cuánto le importaba su reto.

―Acepto ―dijo sin embargo. Aunque amargamente pensó que no tenía a quién decírselo―. Pero no creas que yo lo olvidaré ―agregó girándose y caminando entremedio de la gente, intentando dejar a Potter y a las estúpidas coincidencias atrás.

O en otras palabras, estaba huyendo disimuladamente.

_Continuará…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Deudas

**Beta: **Caribelleih (como siempre, muchas gracias LL)

**Género:** General/Romance

**Clasificación:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a Draco Malfoy, ambos, juntos y revueltos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Resumen:**"Draco Malfoy ha sido condenado a no usar magia nunca más, y se refugia en la pintura muggle. Pero el mundo del arte no es fácil, y se tiene que ganar la vida dibujando a los paseantes en la calle de una ciudad cualquiera lejos de Londres. Harry está harto de su vida, de los halagos, etc. Así que coge una mochila y se va a recorrer el mundo. Por supuesto, la primera ciudad que decide visitar es esa en la que Draco está pintando..."

**Notas: **Este capítulo va dedicado a Verobored que con sus comentarios siempre me anima a seguir escribiendo, en especial cuando dudo de la calidad de lo que hago.

Hay algunas frases en francés, si alguien sabe francésy ve algún error, me avisa :).

Debería postearlo en el foro drarry, pero está en actulizaciones.

* * *

**Capítulo dos**

_Miré a mí alrededor buscando alguna luz_

_Pero no había nada excepto tú, excepto tú._

_(Deudas, Los Bunkers)_

―¿Quieres un retrato? ―preguntó Draco irónicamente, mirando a Potter como si se estuviera tragando una gragea con sabor a vómito, o como si fuera un Weasley, que para Draco era lo mismo.

Potter no respondió inmediatamente, parecía absorto observando los dibujos que Draco tenía para mostrar. Habían pasado tres días desde que se encontraran en aquel club y Draco no había podido olvidar la presencia imponente de su ex-enemigo.

Al parecer Potter, en su primer encuentro, no se había fijado realmente en su trabajo, más asombrado por su presencia que por sus acciones.

―No sabía que dibujabas ―dijo Potter como toda respuesta a sus provocaciones.

―¿Vienes a halagarme? ―preguntó Draco irónico―. No es como si supieras mucho de mí―. Sus ojos se encontraron y Draco no logró entender qué demonios hacía Potter ahí.

―¿Por qué estás defendiéndote?

La pregunta lo sorprendió. ¿Defendiéndose? Él no estaba defendiéndose… él estaba haciendo lo que cualquier persona sensata haría frente a un antiguo enemigo… sí, defender lo que era suyo.

¿Aquel pedazo de cemento donde vendía por pocos euros su arte era suyo? No, ni siquiera era su país.

Draco sintió un peso en el pecho que se transformó rápidamente en rabia; Potter sólo traía malos recuerdos y le hacía enfrentarse a lo que quería olvidar. ¿Qué demonios esperaba de él? Sus puños se apretaron y su flequillo se balanceó súbitamente por el viento. Parecía la pequeña calma antes de una gran tormenta.

Deseó patear a Potter. Con su sola presencia agrandaba la herida que llevaba presente desde que había abandonado su país; le recordaba que era un exiliado. Le recordaba lo que día a día trataba de olvidar.

Potter. Jodido Potter. El Gryffindor era la respuesta ―y de cierta forma el culpable― de todos sus jodidos problemas.

―¿Por qué estás aquí? ―preguntó Draco comenzando a perder la fría calma que lo caracterizaba ―¿No tienes algún monumento que inaugurar? ¿O acaso ya no valoran a los héroes como antes? ―volvió a preguntar con sarcasmo patente, negándose a mirar a Potter, negándose a reconocer que sí lo afectaba, que cada acción de Potter iba directo a su orgullo sin que pudiera evitarlo.

―Porque Francia es tan buen lugar como cualquier otro ―respondió Potter sinceramente, interrumpiendo los pensamientos amargos de Draco.

Potter desvió la vista hacia el río y sus manos, inconscientes, juguetearon con el atril de Draco. Éste miró los rasgos de Potter detalladamente por primera vez desde que se encontraran en sus nuevas vidas.

Aquel chico de diecinueve años, delgado, pero ejercitado a la fuerza, con el cabello alborotado y unos ojos verdes que reflejaban una mezcla de determinación y abandono… no era el héroe del mundo mágico. Aquel era un chico que estaba escapando de su pasado. Al igual que Draco.

¿Acaso sus seguidores no sabían lo indefensa que parecía su mirada? Draco sintió con horror que sus dedos ardían, que comenzaban a cosquillear deseosos de dibujar. Se sentía tentado a grabar en papel la intensidad de aquel verde.

Resistió. El carbón que aguardaba entre sus dedos se quebró por la presión. Draco ni se inmutó. No podía demostrar que lo afectaba.

Los rasgos de Potter eran perfectos para ser dibujados… eran expresivos y simétricos a simple vista. Draco bufó internamente, sí, deseaba reflejar aquel verde, pero no lo haría; seguía siendo Harry Potter.

Dirigió la vista hacia la hoja en blanco que descansaba en el atril, sin detenerse a decir alguna palabra, temiendo que en ellas se filtrara la debilidad artística en que Potter lo había sumergido.

Una pareja se detuvo frente a ellos y Draco sonrió aliviado; una sonrisa real surcando sus labios.

―¿Un retrato doble? ―preguntó, falsamente servicial. Notó como Potter alzaba una ceja, en un claro gesto de que no le creía.

Potter lo rodeó y se ubicó a su espalda, apoyándose en la baranda que lo separaba de una caída libre directo al Sena. Se apoyó en los codos y flexionó una pierna; parecía un amigo observando a otro tranquilamente.

La tarde era tibia. Una fresca brisa removía las hojas en los árboles que se veían desde el puente.

El rumor del agua disolvía lentamente la tensión que provocaba la presencia de Potter. Era como una sombra que se oponía a su talento.

Draco respiró hondo, negándose a permitir que la presencia del otro mago lo intimidara. Quería demostrarse que podía, que era sólo cosa de alzar la mano, fijarse en los detalles y traducir en finos trazos y sombras lo que sus ojos veían.

Comenzó a dibujar, siendo consciente de que Potter seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, cada línea que trazaba, cada realidad que recreaba.

Potter no habló durante los treinta minutos que el pintor estuvo retratando a la pareja. Pero no se había ido, Draco notaba la mirada disimulada de la mujer hacia detrás de él; donde estaba Potter.

Pero no era necesario notar aquello. Podía sentir los ojos verdes fijos en su trabajo, en sus manos y en él mismo.

Lo peor de todo era que aquella audiencia no lo molestaba. Comenzaba a odiar no sentir odio contra Potter.

―¿Te gusta lo que ves? ―preguntó Draco arrogantemente, mientras terminaba de sombrear el pelo del hombre, a la mujer ya la había retratado completamente.

―Yo pensaba que tu único talento era humillar a los demás ―dijo Potter sin moverse de su lugar y con un tono que no desprendía malicia.

Aquel tono casi amistoso lo asustó más que las palabras. Draco casi podía ver la sonrisa suficiente de Potter.

No respondió.

¿Qué demonios le sucedía a Potter? ¿Acaso el estúpido mago creía que simplemente podía llegar y observarlo como si fueran viejos amigos?

Draco quería desaparecer del mundo mágico hasta lograr sus objetivos. No quería tener contacto con nada que le recordara el pasado.

Pero no. Potter debía aparecer.

¿No entendía que él no lo quería ahí? Que no quería compartir su puta realidad con nadie. Que lo que menos necesitaba era encontrase con el Héroe Nacional. Con su antiguo enemigo, con su némesis.

Con aquel hombre que lo miraba con atención, espiando su trabajo e inmiscuyéndose en su vida.

Terminó el retrato. Sonrió con falsa modestia cuando los retratados alabaron los dibujos. Aceptó el dinero con profesionalismo y no como si esa fuera su forma de vivir.

Orgulloso y altivo; como le habían enseñado.

Respiró hondo mientras sus clientes se alejaban comentando lo bueno de su trabajo. Se levantó de su puesto y se giró lentamente.

―¿Qué demonios estás buscando, Potter? ―preguntó, claramente alterado. No agregó nada más, no era necesario; cada palabra estaba impregnada de rabia. Rabia que había aprendido a controlar durante aquellos meses aceptando que sentirse así no le devolvería su magia ni lo ayudaría a vengarse.

Se había reprimido. Se había controlado. Había convertido todo lo que sentía en delicados trazos y oscuras figuras.

Así había sido siempre. Dibujar y pintar era su forma de expresarse. Por su educación no era libre de decir, ni con palabras ni con gestos, lo que sentía. Encerrarse en su mundo de colores y líneas era su forma de ser libre.

Nadie más que su madre lo sabía. Nadie más que su madre debía saberlo. Y ahora el jodido Harry Potter se negaba a responder a su pregunta y a desaparecer de su vida.

―Nada ―respondió tranquilamente―. Sólo te observaba pintar.

Draco lo miró con los puños apretados, reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de empujar a Potter hacia el río y que se perdiera entre la corriente.

No lo haría, no era estúpido. Había perdido su magia por mucho menos que matar al salvador.

Simplemente sonrió de lado de forma malvada, demostrando una tranquilidad que no sentía.

―Nada ―repitió con sorna. Claramente no le creía―. Escapaste ―declaró―. El mundo mágico no es suficiente para ti y vienes a conquistar otra legión de fans―. Draco hablaba con calma, con una lentitud y seguridad exasperantes―. Dime la verdad o vete; "nada" no es suficiente.

Potter parecía sorprendido frente a su honestidad.

―No me escapé ―dijo frunciendo el ceño―. Y si me conocieras sabrías que detesto a los "fans" ―la última palabra la dijo con hastío.

―No, no te conozco. No me conoces, y no nos interesa hacerlo ―dijo Draco sin desviar la vista de Potter―. No tenemos nada más de qué hablar. Vete y no aparezcas más por aquí.

Draco volvió a girarse y se distrajo viendo a las aves trazar figuras sobre el río, intentando no girar el rostro para encontrar a Potter tras él.

―Me interesa.

Fueron dos palabras dichas en voz baja a su espalda. Quizás fue el tono o quizás el dueño de aquella de aquella voz, lo que hizo que Draco se girara velozmente, tanto que el cuello le quedó adolorido.

―¿Qué te interesa, Potter? ¿Reírte de mi vida? ―inquirió Draco a la defensiva mirando con renovada furia al mago. Potter no respondió―. Porque no lo voy a permitir―. Draco dio un paso más, dejando a Potter atrapado entre su cuerpo y la baranda.

Los ojos verdes no se despegaron de los grises. Quizás esperando, quizás buscando.

―¿A qué le tienes miedo? Ambos estamos aquí por un motivo. Pensé que ya lo habías asumido: tú y yo no somos tan diferentes.

Draco dudó entre sentirse ofendido o comenzar a reír.

Potter separó los brazos de la baranda y se enfrentó a Draco. Sus cuerpos separados por menos de treinta centímetros, los brazos a sus costados y los ojos desafiantes.

A su alrededor no había nada más que silencio y Draco podía escuchar su propia respiración.

Cuando el olor de Potter lo invadió, cuando sintió que los ojos de éste podían ver más de lo que él deseaba mostrar y cuando el cuerpo de Potter parecía demasiado imponente como para dejar de mirarlo… Draco se alejó.

―No me interesa. No te creas tan importante, Potter. Aquí y para mí, no eres nadie.

Potter pareció medir sus palabras. Su rostro no expresaba nada.

El sol ahora estaba a la espalda de Potter y Draco no podía distinguir perfectamente sus rasgos, pero podía asegurar que los ojos verdes no dejaron de examinarlo.

―No puedo competir contra tu arrogancia ―declaró Potter, antes de comenzar a caminar a lo largo del puente.

Draco no pudo evitarlo, sus ojos grises siguieron el andar relajado de Potter.

Entrecerró los ojos preguntándose qué quería Potter de él.

-

Había llegado en mayo y aquellos cuatro meses habían sido los más instructivos y difíciles de su vida. Después de la guerra sólo había deseado volver a ser un joven mago viviendo la vida.

Después de haber cargado con la responsabilidad de su padre, después de haber hecho lo imposible para mantener a sus padres con vida…

Pero no, ahora tenía que enfrentarse a la vida de una forma tan real y completa que al principio pensó que lo sobrepasaría. Que era demasiado.

Demasiada responsabilidad para sus diecinueve años.

Hacerse cargo de su propia vida, sin recursos y en un mundo ajeno, poco conocido y a veces hostil… había sido todo un reto.

Pero lo había superado como todo buen Malfoy. Sin embargo, sin el sueño del arte no habría logrado salir de Londres.

El arte; la pintura y el dibujo, ahora lo eran todo. Su presente y su futuro.

Y por eso podía sentirse dueño de sus pasos.

La noche estaba agradable, estaban en primavera, y el paisaje parisense era su escenario. Draco caminaba hacia su departamento-taller luego de haber pintado todo el día. Deseaba visitar una librería, necesitaba un nuevo croquis.

Era esperable, pero de todas formas se alegraba de su gran éxito como pintor callejero.

Se había hecho tarde, y Draco dirigió sus pasos por calles vacías, no deseaba encontrarse con los turistas que inundaban su país actual.

Dobló en una esquina que llevaba hacia un bar que frecuentaba cuando quería desestresarse, sólo por la costumbre de hacerlo.

Un movimiento brusco en uno de los callejones laterales llamó su atención. Se detuvo, curioso.

Vestía jeans y una camisa negra que resaltaba sus rasgos y lo ayudaban a perderse entre las sombras de la noche. Un grito acompañó el movimiento y terminó por llamarlo. Draco, con las manos en los bolsillos, el bolso y el atril al hombro, fue a ver qué llamaba su atención.

Deseó no haberlo hecho. Al igual que deseó no haber mirado cuando Potter había aparecido en el puente.

Quizás tendría que rendirse a las evidencias y enfrentarlo; Harry Potter estaba frente a sus ojos, otra vez.

Draco sonrió a su pesar. El destino le ofrecía la posibilidad de pagar la deuda de vida que tenía con el Gryffindor. Potter estaba borracho, siendo, aparentemente, asaltado y golpeado por otro hombre.

Dudó, no quería salir herido por ayudar a Potter. Un quejido y el sonido de un cuerpo siendo azotado contra una pared, terminaron por decidirlo.

―_Arrêter (1)_―dijo en el tono más autoritario y arrastrado que encontró. El ladrón se detuvo sorprendido de que alguien se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos.

―_Aucune de vos affaires, l'anglais_ (2)―contestó el ladrón, alzando el brazo para golpear nuevamente a Potter.

Draco, en un acto estúpido, se acercó rápidamente y detuvo el brazo en el aire. El ladrón se giró para, seguramente, golpearlo. Draco no sabía ni le gustaba luchar. Maldijo por enésima vez a los idiotas que le prohibieron hacer magia, con un _impedimenta _todo habría terminado.

Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos y el más que probable golpe; Potter se había lanzado sobre su atacante, cayendo, ambos, como peso muerto sobre el piso.

―Tenía todo controlado ―masculló Potter, dándole un tembloroso puñetazo en el rostro al ladrón.

―Por supuesto ―dijo Draco sacudiéndose la ropa y mirando despectivamente a Potter. Respiró hondo, decidiendo qué hacer a continuación―. Estás ebrio ―concluyó con obviedad―, qué gran ejemplo eres: borracho y participando en peleas callejeras.

Potter, sentado sobre el atacante ya inconsciente, no respondió. Al parecer estaba buscando sus documentos y se limpió un rastro de sangre que corría desde sus labios hasta la barbilla. Tenía las mejillas coloradas por el alcohol y el pelo horriblemente desordenado. Su ropa se veía sucia y le daba un aspecto de decadencia que Draco no había visto nunca en él. O quizás sí. Justo después del duelo final.

―Te ves horrible ―dijo Draco, mirándolo con condescendencia.

Potter alzó la vista y gruñó algo inentendible mientras se apoyaba contra una pared. Draco se maldijo por lo que estaba pensando, sin embargo no se detuvo, no podía dejar a Potter ahí. Bueno, técnicamente sí podía hacerlo, pero era una oportunidad en un millón para salvarle la vida al condenado y pagar su deuda. O eso quería creer Draco.

―¿Dónde te estás quedando? ―preguntó Draco mientras ayudaba a Potter a levantarse. Éste no se lo impidió; apoyó un brazo sobre los hombros de Draco y se dejó hacer.

―Ahora en ninguna parte ―gruñó Potter entrecortadamente, sujetándose a una pared y a Draco. Parecía estar a punto de desmayarse en cualquier momento.

¿En ninguna parte? ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? Draco comenzó a caminar bruscamente, no tenía ni quería ser amable.

―¿Y tus cosas? ―volvió a interrogarlo Draco. Recordaba que la primera vez que lo vio en Francia, Potter andaba con una gran mochila al hombro…

―Me las robaron ―dijo con la voz más ronca de lo normal. Se separó rápidamente del apoyo de Draco como si lo quemara e intentó caminar solo y erguido. Fracasó. Sus pies tropezaron y se vio obligado a sostenerse de Draco para no ir a dar al suelo. Gruñó otra vez. Seguramente intentando mantener el orgullo a pesar de todo.

Draco bufó molesto y volvió a tomar el brazo de Potter.

―Eres un idiota Potter, ¿cómo que te robaron las cosas? ―preguntó, pero más que una pregunta era un ataque. Luego negó con la cabeza decidiendo que dejaría las burlas para cuando Potter estuviera sobrio―. No, no me respondas, no quiero contagiarme de tu estupidez. Y dime, héroe ―dijo Draco mientras retomaba el paso―, ¿qué pensabas hacer hoy?

―Claramente no estar contigo ―respondió Potter, sacudiendo la cabeza y separándose débilmente de Draco, como si no quisiera hacerlo realmente.

Draco sonrió divertido.

―Oh, me ofendes ―dijo irónicamente, luego continuó un poco más serio ―¿pensabas pasar la noche follando en algún lugar?―. La pregunta estaba cargada de malas intenciones e ironías normales en Draco, sin embargo éste se sorprendió al escuchar un toque de reproche en su propia voz. Negó con la cabeza, intentando no pensar qué le importaba a él lo que Potter hiciera. Bufó contrariado y continuó―: no me sorprendería que planearas eso a pesar de no entender si te dan un no como respuesta ―agregó Malfoy refiriéndose a la ignorancia de Potter para hablar francés. Divertido como estaba mirando a Potter en su intento por caminar erguido y no parecer humillado, Draco no se dio cuenta de que estaba dirigiendo al otro mago hasta su casa.

Potter no respondió y siguió caminando por las calles parisenses en estado de ebriedad, apoyando su peso en Draco.

-

Ni él ni Harry podían saberlo, pero Malfoy era algo más que un soporte, era una salvación y Potter… Potter era un cable a tierra.

-

Llegaron al departamento-taller de Draco. La situación era tan bizarra que era mejor no pensar en ello. ¿Qué hacía Harry Potter allí? ¿Qué hacía Draco Malfoy ofreciendo ayuda al héroe? Mejor no saberlo.

-

―¡Potter! ―exclamó Malfoy, sacudiendo a un semiinconsciente Harry.

―Malfoy… ―dijo Harry abriendo con pesar un ojo, el que no tenía morado ―¿Malfoy? ―repitió, pero esa vez era una pregunta retórica un poco asustada. Harry logró abrir ambos ojos, despertándose completamente.

―Me alegra que estés vivo, Potter ―dijo irónicamente Malfoy, vaciando un vaso con agua en la cara de Potter, a pesar de que ya no era necesario hacerlo―. Aunque debo reconocer que si te murieras me harías más feliz.

Harry sólo gruñó y volvió a cerrar los ojos, la cabeza iba a partírsele en cualquier momento.

―Eres un imbécil, Potter ―dijo Malfoy, dejándolo solo en la oscura habitación en la que estaba.

-

Pasaron algunas horas, o quizás un día. Realmente no tenía forma de saberlo. No tenía reloj y apenas veía a su alrededor. Uno de los vidrios de sus lentes estaba trisado, sentía un ojo hinchado y le dolía fuertemente un costado. ¿Qué había estado haciendo las últimas semanas?

Joder que no tenía idea de cómo había llegado hasta donde estaba. Un momento, ¿dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba claramente era a un hombre golpeándolo. Ah, y a Malfoy despertándolo. ¿Malfoy?

Lentamente fue consciente de su alrededor. Estaba recostado sobre un sillón pequeño, pero cómodo. Su cuello estaba doblado y tenía un brazo dormido. Se tocó el cabello, el rostro y los bolsillos. Gracias a Merlín aún tenía su varita. Sus documentos no estaban, pero ya no le importaba tanto como estar vivo y entero. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado para quedar en ese estado?

Se levantó con esfuerzo hasta quedar sentado sobre el sillón. Luego de algunos minutos, sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y divisó una puerta a través de la cual se veía un poco de luz. Se dirigió hasta allí sosteniéndose la cabeza con la mano derecha, cubriendo parcialmente sus ojos.

―En la mesa hay dos aspirinas ―dijo una voz sobresaltándolo. Harry se giró rápidamente. No sabía qué esperar. No sabía dónde estaba. Con suerte sabía quién era. Malfoy estaba sentado en el alfeizar de una ventana fumando un cigarrillo. Miraba a Potter intrigado, con una mezcla de curiosidad y condescendencia que Harry no quería ver en aquellos ojos―. ¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo, Potter? ―preguntó, apagando el cigarro en un cenicero de vidrio.

Harry no pudo despegar los ojos de la colilla que estaba siendo triturada contra el vidrio. Se sentía así, como si lo hubiesen pisoteado muchas veces. Necesitaba dormir. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pestañeó algunas veces y fue hacia la mesa. Luego buscó agua en la cocina y se tragó las dos pastillas. Probablemente con un poco de magia habría sido más fácil solucionar su resaca, pero Harry no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Y Malfoy, bueno, no podía.

Se quedó quieto unos minutos sosteniendo el vaso vacío. Le costaba coordinar sus miembros y, aparte de la cabeza, le dolía el ojo derecho.

Dejó el vaso lentamente sobre la encimera con un ruido sordo que resonó en la habitación. Había demasiado silencio.

―¿Qué me pasó? ―preguntó quedo. No quería saber realmente qué le había pasado, pero sí necesitaba saber cómo es que había terminado en la casa de Malfoy.

Éste alzó una ceja. Parecía decepcionado, aunque no tendría por qué estarlo, no era como si Harry le debiera algo.

―Te emborrachaste como neandertal y te golpearon ―dijo Malfoy incorporándose, caminó hacia un sofá que estaba cerca de la ventana y se sentó con delicadeza. Harry seguía atentamente cada movimiento del rubio sin decir palabra, procesando lo que él decía―. Ah, y te robaron todas tus cosas, creo ―agregó en un tono que claramente decía "eres imbécil".

Harry cerró los ojos incapaz de responder de alguna manera coherente. De cierta forma sabía que se merecía que alguien le recriminara lo idiota que había sido.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Malfoy alternaba la mirada entre la ventana y Harry. Y éste intentaba aclarar su mente.

―Sólo una vez ―comenzó a decir Harry lentamente y en voz baja, pero en el extraño silencio que había en la habitación, su voz era el centro de atención―. Sólo una vez quería hacer una locura propia de mi edad.

Malfoy no respondió inmediatamente. Cruzó las piernas y se acarició la barbilla. Estaba serio y Harry no entendía cómo podía verse tan mayor. Repentinamente se sintió como un niño frente a un adulto, frente a alguien con experiencia… con vida.

―Y bien que lo hiciste. Te emborrachaste, follaste y peleaste ―dijo Malfoy irónicamente―. Te felicito, has agrego más cosas al currículum de salvador del mundo.

La situación era bastante risible. Ambos eran unos chicos de diecinueve años lanzados a la vida como si fueran adultos responsables de sus propios actos. Y claro que lo eran, habían pasado sus vidas luchando por sobrevivir, Harry no entendía por qué vivir era tan complicado.

―¿Qué hago acá? ―preguntó Harry bruscamente, descartando la provocación de Malfoy.

―Estuve tentado a dejarte en la calle.

―No lo hiciste.

―Obviamente.

Harry suspiró derrotado. Malfoy lo superaba en muchos aspectos, eso él podía reconocerlo. Parecía tan controlado y adulto. Tan fino y maduro. Tan responsable de su vida. Tan… tan hombre. Y él parecía un crío.

Se levantó de un salto sin pensar en lo mareado que estaría al hacer eso. En aquel momento fue consciente de la situación en la que estaba; no tenía dinero, no tenía un lugar dónde dormir, no tenía ropa, no tenía nada más que su varita. Pero no volvería a Londres. No. Sólo habían pasado seis semanas…

―Malfoy ―comenzó a decir dudoso, sin mirar a su ex compañero de colegio. Respiró hondo y lo enfrentó―, gracias. Yo… ―continuó, pero realmente no sabía qué decir.

―No hago esto por ti― fue la respuesta de Malfoy. Harry lo miró sin entender―. Si te ayudé no fue por ti ―aclaró―, fue porque tengo una deuda contigo.

Harry no quiso decir nada. Claro. Malfoy no podía hacer algo sin pensar en su propio beneficio. Aquello lo molestó. Él lo habría ayudado sin pensarlo, y lo había hecho, más de una vez. De repente sintió que algo le ardía en el pecho, se sintió enojado y con ganas de decirle a Malfoy todo lo que pensaba.

Pero no dijo nada. Debía pensar en sí mismo también, y él no estaba en estado de discutir con nadie. Sin embargo, se sentía humillado.

Miró a Malfoy con algo parecido al odio, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

―Eres un… un… ―comenzó a decir incapaz de guardar silencio, pero no continuó. No sabía qué decir. Realmente no sabía.

―Potter ―lo cortó Malfoy―, no intentes recalcarme nada. Te lo advierto ―continuó, serio―. No estás en condiciones de exigir nada. No puedes esperar que yo te ayude sólo por hacerlo. Yo no soy como tú ―aclaró, como si no fuera obvio―. Me alejé de Londres por un motivo, tenerte aquí es recordarlo. Y no quiero eso ―explicó―. Pero tampoco soy un bastardo, Potter, no iba a dejar que te mataran a golpes ―reconoció sin cambiar su expresión.

Harry no supo cómo se sintió frente a aquello, pero probablemente su rostro dijo más de lo que él pensaba, porque Malfoy lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, advirtiéndole silenciosamente que no dijera lo que estaba pensando. Harry no pensaba decirlo, principalmente porque no sabía qué estaba pensando.

Malfoy volvió a hablar antes de que Harry pudiera encontrar algo que decir.

―Dúchate y vuelve a dormir, apestas —dijo el Slytherin sin levantar la vista—. Y repara tus lentes, que pareces un vagabundo —agregó.

Luego Malfoy se levantó del sofá, terminado la conversación. Le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia una pequeña estancia que Harry no había notado; era un improvisado taller de pintura.

Harry se quedó de pie unos segundos sin saber qué hacer o en qué película muggle estaba. Era todo tan bizarro. Sin embargo, concluyó que ducharse y dormir era la mejor opción. Buscó el baño y se encerró en él. Limpió sus ropas con unos rápidos _fregotegos_, arregló sus lentesy se duchó durante largos minutos. Su mente se despejaba cada vez más, lo que aumentaba sus ganas de buscar alcohol y emborracharse por haber sido tan idiota.

Salió de la ducha, se vistió y volvió al lugar donde había despertado. Quizás la próxima vez que despertara estaría en la Madriguera y se reiría de sus extraños sueños.

_Continuará..._

- - -

(1)Detente.

(2)Preocúpate de tus asuntos, inglés.

* * *

_¿Comentarios? _


End file.
